Minecade Wiki
The Minecade Wiki The ultimate source of information about all things related to Minecade, in which ! WIKI STATISTICS The Minecade Wiki: * Has articles. * Has active users. * Was created on November 26, 2013. To view all statistics, click . ABOUT * About the Minecade Wiki * Contact Us! * Rules * Administration HELP AND EDITING GUIDES * * * * Sandbox COMMUNITY * * Affiliates * Chat Information * Community Portal WALKTHROUGHS AND GLITCHES * Walkthroughs * Glitches MINECADE * IP: mineca.de * Official Minecade Website * Official Minecade Twitter * Official Minecade Facebook Article of the Month December's article of the month is MCTheWalls! Featured Video of the Month December's featured video of the month is: News * December * November * October * September * August * July * June * May * April * March * February * January Poll of the Month How many levels are you able to withstand on VillagerDefense? 1-4 5-9 10-19 20-29 30-39 40-49 50-59 60+ You can vote at previous polls here. How Can I Help? You want to help out? Great! We have articles that need to be expanded, created, and revised as well as some that need visual media. [[:Category:Articles_That_Need_Revision|'Revision']] The content of these articles are neither elaborate nor descriptive of their subject. [[:Category:Articles_That_Need_Creation|'Creation']] These articles have not been created as of current time. It necessary for them to obtain an existence. [[:Category:Articles_That_Need_Expansion|'Expansion']] These articles are considered to be stubs, meaning they contain a minuscule amount of information and need more attention. [[:Category:Articles_That_Need_Visual_Media|'Need of Visual Media']] These articles, usually stubs, require a source of visual media, e.g. images, videos, etc., in relation to their subjects. Where do I Start? Familiarizing different characteristics of the wiki: * Learn the general purposes and goals about the wiki here. * Check out helpful guides listed at the introductory portion of the page that educate syntax and article writing styles. * Use the editor to practice your editing skills. * Watch videos part of the Wikia tutorial here. Adding and editing content: * Help the wiki out by revising, expanding, creating, adding visual media, and editing articles listed. * Upload and related to Minecade that might be useful in the future. Your contribution creates a diverse gallery of pictures! * Use templates that correspond to different similar subjects. You can find a list of them here. * Create an article here. Enter its name by typing it into the input box. type=create width=25px break=no buttonLabel=Create a New Article Participating in Community Discussion: * Head on over to the Community Portal to discuss different topics, leave feedback about anything relating to the wiki, or just to say hi. * If you ever feel the need to leave a comment, criticize, give feedback, or express your opinions about any relation corresponding to the Minecade Wiki, feel free to contact an admin or bureaucrat here. Featured User of the Month December's featured user of the month is: [[Message_Wall:174.58.163.78|'x']]! Go thank him/her for his/her contributions to the Minecade Wiki! He/she has been a major support! Featured Image of the Month December's featured image of the month is: The image presents LegendaryCraft's current logo! Cleanup of the Month Cleanup of the Month is a monthly attempt to seek attention to particular articles that are in dire need of editing. This includes emphasizing the use of spell-checking, revising, following correct writing style, adding more content, media, and templates, and correcting grammatical errors. The Cleanup of the Month for December is: VillagerDefense ArmadaCraft Sub-Network SkyDoesMinecraft Sub-Network As months proceed, completed articles will start accumulating and populating the wiki considerably! Along with this, our reputation is enlarged. Cleanup of the Month is repeated monthly, so ensure that you come and help out! Category:Browse